Love in Blond
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: Harry is given a second chance after winning the war and losing his love. He travels to Rivendell where buried secrets are brought up? Will Harry break or will he find what he lost? Threesome. LOTR/HP


For all of my avid fan readers here is a bonus story for you. Take to heart that this story has nothing to do with the polls and that the poll shall remain open for two more days, so please make your choices within the timeline. But back to the story, this is a surprise threesome; the first two are obvious but the third I will try to have you guess. So please enjoy.

Love in Blond

A flash of green light whooshed passed him as he barely dodged the curse. The curses were being fired left and right with more desperation and less strategy. Some of the Death Eaters to cowardly to stay had already aparated from the Hogwarts battle ground, leaving lose still willing to fight a loss cause behind. It mattered naught to him for they would be captured in time anyway.

Harry Potter jumped behind a tortured tree to avoid a Cutting Hex and a Stupefy charm. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blond then nothing. Draco? No it couldn't be Draco. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. The love of his life had disappeared three years ago during the summer. He remembered feeling a feel of dread in the pit of his stomach that summer and had begged Draco not to go, but the headstrong I-could-never-be-wrong Slytherin had left with one last kiss to never return to Hogwarts, leaving a broken hearted savior to mourn.

Harry never truly knew if Draco was killed by Lucius but Harry knew that man well enough to never put it passed him. Harry again saw the Lucius fighting against a 7th year Ravenclaw and decided to help the poor boy out. Deftly he snuck behind the elder Malfoy, giving a signal to the boy not to give his position away and pointed his wand at the mans exposed back.

"This is for Draco you arsehole. Crucio!" Harry cried. He watched in satisfaction as the blond withered on the ground in pain. "GO. Help the others this one is mine." He told the Ravenclaw, the boy left with a nod.

Now Harry wasn't the type to usually use any of the unforgivable curses but in this case his anger and pain was just too much for he had loved Draco dearly and to know that his own father had done something to his mate only fed fuel to the fire.

"I hope you feel a lot of pain where you will be going, Death Eater, but before you go I want you to tell me something. Did you kill Draco?" His face was calm and steady belying his inner turmoil of emotions. He took the curse off and Lucius looked up at him with a cruel smirk.

"I will never tell you, boy. You may have won this war, Voldemort may be gone but he will return, but I will never tell what I did."

Emerald eyes glared down at the aristocrat. "You are wrong there, Malfoy. Voldemort will never return as his soul or souls have all been destroyed, none of his horcruxs' are left. Now I will ask you one last time. Where is Draco?"

"I will never tell you." He sneered and rolled away. "Chrono Erado!" (Time Erase)

Harry saw the purple light heading for and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA." He watched in satisfaction as Lucius was hit in the chest and fall to the ground dead, but he failed to dodge the curse the other had sent his way and was hit in the chest. Harry screamed and a bright light surrounded him. He felt a falling sensation in his stomach then all he knew was darkness.

Something wet and cold swamped around his legs as he began to wake. Groggily he blinked open his eyes to see a bright blue sky and an equally bright sun in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to see that he was by or in some sort of river surrounded by trees. He could see no signs of battler or the looming castle of Hogwarts.

"Where the hell am I?" He whispered. It was then that he noticed. He was seeing without his glasses. "What in the world?" He stood up gingerly and swayed a bit. Hair fell in his vision and he pushed it back behind his ear which felt like it was pointed. Wait since when did he have long hair? He reached behind to grab his hair and found that instead of messy black short hair it was long, silky and reached down to his waist.

"I can see that you are shocked by you knew look, child, but don't worry there is a purpose for that," a females voice said.

Harry turned to see three very beautiful beings before him. Each had long hair and pointed ears but the woman was the only one with blond almost white hair. The two men were almost a head taller than the women and both had bright blue eyes, high cheek bones and pale skin. One man wore elegant blue robes and the other silver. They were not heavily built but they did have a strong build. The woman was completely apposite with delicate cheek bones, violet eyes and a small willowy build.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you and why am I here?" Harry asked, fidgeting a bit. Normally he was never awkward in front of people but now he was and it was a bit disconcerting considering his past.

The three smiled at him. "That is fine, child. We are the Valar of Middle Earth to the Elvin realm. We have been watching for awhile now since our last visitor. We have waited till your purpose was fulfilled and then intercepted the curse thrown at you to bring you here."

Harry took in all of this. "But why me? I thought I had died from the curse that Lucius had thrown at me."

"We have chosen you for a reason and soon that reason will come into light. As for why you are not dead is because we interrupted the curses work. The curse was supposed to erase your existence till it was like you never were."  
Harry nodded his head. "Then what about these changes?"

The woman smiled. "They are to help you in your life now. We let you have some of your normal attributes such as your eyes and hair color but we have changed your race to that of an elf. We also changed you language to that of the elves and westorn."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but the elf in the silver robes held up his hand halting him. "All will be answered in do time, child, but for now it is time for you to live your life without war. And besides there is something for you in your new life. Goodbye, Harry Potter." He said.

Harry was once again surrounded by light then darkness.

"I have got to quite waking like this." He mumbled to himself as he was once again near a stream but this time not in it. He got up and swatted off the dirt and leaves from the robes he was in. It seemed the Valar had chosen to also change his cloths as instead of wearing bloody battle gear he was now wearing silver and blue robes. Getting thirsty he walked to the stream and began to cup his hands when he noticed his reflection.

His ears were indeed pointed and his hair long. His trademark scar was now gone thanks to the Valar but it was his eyes that held his attention. Where once they were just a vibrant green they were now like jewels. His cheek bones were also delicate and, dare he say, almost feminine in appearance, his lips were a little plump and pink in color. Sadly his height had not changed and he was stuck at the short height of five seven.

Assuaging his thirst Harry began to walk amiably around till he found a small trail that he assumed was made by the forest animals. He sighed. It wasn't that he was ungrateful about being granted a new chance at life, it was the fact he had no clue where to go.

Harry resigned himself to walking till he reached some destination or other. He didn't know how long he walked but as he did he discovered that he still had some of the abilities that he had from his other life such as talking to animals and some of his magic. Animangus was also one of the gifts he still had so he spent his time searching in the form of a green and purple dragon the size of a horse.

When his stomach growled in a sign of hunger he stopped to find something to eat but he didn't know what was edible, till a small ground squirrel brought him some berries and nuts.

"Thank you for this, little one." He said as he began tasting the food.

"It is fine, elfling. The Valar told me to look after you and that is what I shall do." It replied. Harry stared at the creature for a bit till he nodded his thanks.

"I don't suppose you know where I should go, do you?" He asked as he again stood up and began to walk down the trail with the squirrel on his shoulder.

"I would say that you should head to Rivendell, one of the Elvin Kingdoms. It is only about two days away by foot or if choose you can fly to Rivendell for the journey will be shorter that way."

Harry thought on it then shook his head stating that he would rather walk for a bit; later that day Harry decided that he was tired of walking and decided to just spread his wings and get to his destination quickly as he decided that he really didn't want to stay the night in an unknown forest.

It was a good thing that Harry had chosen to fly the rest of the way to Rivendell for after an hour that he began to fly, darkness began to set in. As it was he was now flying in the dark but thanks to his dragon eyes he was able to see clearly. As he flew he looked down at the forests and occasional villages and castles. Thank god it was darks, for surely they would have shot at him by now. The creature on his shoulder snapped him out of his musings.

"Perhaps we should find shelter, elfling, for it is not always safe at night."Nodding in agreement Harry hovered above the ground looking for a place to rest as he too was beginning to tire. Finally he found what appeared to be an abandoned alcove he landed and looked around to be cautious, deeming it safe he went in and curled up, figuring he would stay warmer as a dragon. He fell asleep soon after, for once having no nightmares.

--

"Oh Valar! What sort of beast is this?" The husky voice brought Harry out of his deep sleep, but being a dragon it took him a little longer to actually be lucid. He yawned and swerved his head over to the opening of his sleeping place when he heard a shriek.

A beyond pale she-elf gaped at him in a mixture of fear and wonder. Hearing feat running in his direction he saw other elves wielding swords and bows charging to see what the problem was. One look at him and they also gaped at him.

"Arwen, please step back slowly." One brown haired elf pleaded with her, though it seemed she was too scared to move.

Gazing into Arwens brown eyes he purred to reassure her that he meant no harm. The squirrel next to him began to wake from feeling the vibrations. Apparently this is what was needed to make her calm down.

Arwen gazed at the massive creature then to the squirrel. Always being a little to curious she crept forward her hand held out in an innocent gesture to show that she meant no harm. She ignored the guards behind her as she held out her and touched creatures arm where the squirrel lay. The creature purred and the rest of her fear left her as she gave a small smile. Throwing caution to the wind she reached touch its face. The scales felt smooth beneath her palm and marveled at the colors.

Harry very much enjoyed her petting and a rumbling set in his chest. He saw the smile gave and shyly gave her hand a lick. He watched as Arwen turned away and tell the guards to put there weapons away. Deciding that she was far enough away from him he slowly stepped out of his resting place and stood in front of her at his full height. He gave her moment before he decided to change back to that of an elf and regain his magic.

The elves covered their eyes at the bright light surrounding him and he gave a toothy dragon grin. They blinked their eyes rapidly after the light left only to see another elf in the place of the dragon. Harry laughed at there shocked expressions.

"I am sorry if I trespassed on your land, but I shall be taking my leave." Harry said and began to walk away. He was not here to talk with other elves; he was here to find Rivendell and the sooner the better.

"No, wait stranger, please." It was Arwen who cried out. Harry stopped to look at her.

"What was that that you just did, child?" She asked.

"It was just magic. I can turn into a dragon, that's what you found me as."  
"A dragon?" A blond guard questioned. "Dragons have forever been hiding. How is it that you can be one?"

Harry gazed at him. "My magic allows me too. Now if you'll be so kind I will take my leave."

A pale hand was placed on his shoulder. "No please stay for awhile in Rivendell." Arwen told him.

Harry blinked. Rivendell? He was in Rivendell? "This is Rivendell?" Arwen nodded her head at him. He sighed and gave in. She smiled and took him by the hand, leading him up a pathway towards his destination.

When Harry first saw Rivendell he was at a loss of words. It was beautiful and majestic. He could feel the magic humming in the air and wash over him, touching his magic in a gentle caress and he smiled. It felt like he was finally home.

"Come this way, please." Arwen motioned him forward and together they walked up the marble steps into a white hallway that overlooked the waterfall. "I want you to meet my father then we will find you a room to stay in."  
Harry followed her down the hall until they reached an arched doorway decorated with green vines.

"_Adar,_ may I come in?" Arwen called softly.

"Come in, my daughter." Came the soft reply.

Harry looked around the room as she pulled him in. The room was very open that you could see the river down below and the training court yard.

"Who is this, my daughter?" The elf was tall, brown hair, brown eyes; his robe was a honey color hemmed in silver. Harry bowed at the waist.

"I am Harry, my lord." And indeed this man did look like a lord, he even walked like one.

"Ah, so you are the one." He whispered. "Arwen, please find him a room." She left after giving him a reassuring smile.

"The Valar have told me that you would come here. I welcome you with open arms, child, and I hope that you have a happy life here." He told Harry.

Harry thought on it then nodded. "Not meaning to sound rude, but what shall I call you?"

The elf blinked. "Oh, forgive me. I am Elrond, father of Arwen. I will have my sons, Elroihir and Elladan escort you to your rooms." As Elrond said their names a set of twins entered the room both reminding Harry of Fred and George Weasley. "Sons, please escort Harry to his rooms. Arwen should already be there." They all nodded and left.

"So you are the one that turns into a dragon?" Elroihir stated. Harry nodded.

"Funny how one so small can turn into a magnificent beast." Elladan stated. Indeed he was short being half a foot shorter than Arwen and a head shorter than the twins who were as tall as there father. Harry glare at him. Though he didn't know them that well he felt like he had known them all of his life.

"I've always been this small so shut up." He told them.

Soon they reached his room and they stepped in to see Arwen placing the last of the pillows on the massive bed.

"Hello, Harry. I hope the room is to your liking. Are you hungry by any chance?" She asked.

His stomach answered for him. They laughed as he blushed. Arwen took his arm and walked out of the room with the twins following behind. They entered a large dinning hall to see Elrond already seated at the end of the table. A blond elf with light blue eyes sat on his right with another with gray eyes next to him. Harry did a double take on the elf. Everything looked the same right down to the way the elf sat.

"Draco?" He whispered. No it couldn't be. Arwen looked between him and the other elf.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Harry gave a mental slap and turned to her with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine, Arwen." Not totally convinced she led him over to the table with her next to her father, him across from the one who looked like Draco and the twins next to him.

"Good evening, Harry. I trust your room is to your liking?" Elrond asked him.

He turned to him with a smile. "Yes, thank you, lord Elrond." Elrond gave him a kind smile.

"Please just call me Elrond as lord sounds too formal." Elrond turned to those at the table. "Everyone this is Harry and he will be staying with us. Harry this is Legolas and next to him is first mate, Drelithur (Dray-li-th-ear)."

Both elves gave him a smile and nodded in greeting Harry however tried to be unnoticeable when he gazed at Drelithur. The elf looked so much like Draco that his heart hurt. To avoid crying he turned to look at Legolas and did a double take. The elf was looking at him as if he were some sort joy toy. Those light blue eyes held lust, love and amazement in them. Harry blinked.

He shook it off then turned to look at the assortment of food on the table. The meal was spent in small talk with Harry joining in when a question was directed at him.

"Lo-, er, Elrond, do have a training ground here?" Elrond gave him a small look but answered with a yes telling him that Legolas would show him where it was. After lunch Legolas walked him down the corridors out to an open meadow where various targets were set up. Along the way Harry was a little irritated that he was the shortest elf there and found that quit annoying.

"Why would one such as you us a training ground for, Harry?" Legolas asked as he began to show the swords. Harry grabbed a double sword set and tested them in each hand.

"Before I came here I was involved in a war. Though I no longer fight in one I still would love to keep doing what I do best."

Light eyes looked at him. "You fought in a war? Against who? Why would they have some child fight a mans war?"

Harry got into fighting stance. He was tired of them all calling him a child. "Yes I fought in war. Sadly I had no choice as there was a prophecy foretelling my destiny so I had to fight. Who I have fought against is no concern as he is already dead and gone. And stop referring me to a child. I'm nineteen and if I were a child I haven't been for a long time."

Legolas stared long and hard at Harry as he struggled with his emotions. He took into account that he was indeed a man by human years but he was still a child by Elvin time.

"Forgive me if I insulted you but by Elvin years you are just a child." Legolas then didn't give Harry a chance as he suddenly shot forward his sword raised. At the last second Harry dodged his left sword swinging up deflecting the attack.

Harry smirked and crouched down his eyes glued to Legolas. His muscles clenched right before the blond lunged at him. Again he deflected but he shot a small tickle hex in his direction. Legolas landed on the ground laughing then slowly got up once it wore off. He gave Harry a look and the boy shrugged.

"You never said there were limits."

The small battle of skills wore on for the better part of the evening.

***? POV***

How was it that he was here? It wasn't possible. A pale hand rose and clenched that fabric of his robe above his heart.

Did the Valar send him here? Did they listen to his plea? Hoping this was his second chance he set out to find him.

***End***

They both put their weapons away breathing heavily and feeling at peace. He gave a high opinion of Legolas' skills and the elf did the same for him. It felt good to spar for fun then to fight due to force.

"That was the most fun I've had in quit a while, Harry. You surprised me too, for not many people can keep up with me." Legolas told him.

Harry blushed and looked down at the compliment. After a few seconds he looked up to see that Legolas was far closer to him than last time and he had to tilt his head to look him in the eye. He was rooted to the spot when he lifted his hand and laid it on his cheek. The hand was warm and sent a strange sensation down his spin; his breathing came quickly at the look in those light eyes. Harry had only ever had this reaction to Draco, so why now with Legolas.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked nervously as Legolas' face came closer to his and he felt his breath wash over his lips.

Legolas didn't answer; instead he brushed his lips against Harrys. It was feather light and barely lasted a minute but it seemed like an eternity to Harry. It was like lightning had struck him right in the chest and his heart skipped a beat.

_No this isn't right. Draco was my one and only, I swore to him that there would be no other. Why am I reacting to this? Why do I feel this way around him?_

Before Harry could jerk away another voice entered the clearing.

"Legolas, Elrond wishes to see you." Drelithur stated. He turned his gray eyes to Harry. "If you will please come with me I will give you a tour of Rivendell."

Drelithur waited till he had passed him before heading towards Legolas and giving him, what appeared to be a hug, which in reality was a warning.

"Be careful with him, my mate." He pulled back from him.

"We will discuss this later tonight, beloved." Legolas told him before he left with a bow to Harry.

Drelithur led Harry through the various temples of worship and into the massive gardens. The gardens were his favorite out of all of Rivendell. He had seen the amusement in the others eyes when Harry marveled at the many plants and insects in the gardens and had blushed when those eyes landed on him.

That night as he lay on the big bed and soft blankets Harry thought that his life was finally normal and that his second chance was well worth it. He slept that night thinking of blue and grey eyes.

***POV***

"You do know what this means right?" A pale face nuzzled the others neck, giving it a lick.

"Yes." A harsh gasp then a moan.

One looked into the other.

"Mate." A soft kiss.

***End***

It had only been a month since he had arrived at Rivendell and he couldn't have been happier. Elladan, Elroihir and Arwen all treated him like a little brother and Elrond treated him like a son. It was pure and simple heaven to Harry and he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

He often avoided Legolas and Drelithur when he saw them around, as he noticed that both acted somewhat strange around him and he couldn't help but to react to them when they happened to be near him. The twins often teased him for being shy which resulted in their different hair colors at times, much to Elrond and Arwens enjoyment.

It was on such a day that Arwen confronted him on his strange behavior towards Legolas and his mate. He told her with great reluctance.

"Please, Harry, will you tell me why you avoid them, Drelithur in particular?" They were sitting in the biggest garden in Rivendell as Harry was picking each different flower to put in his room later.

Harry sighed and sat on the wooden bench next to his proclaimed sister. He picked at the flowers nervously.

"Surely your father told that I am not originally from here?" She nodded. "Well before I used be a wizard or Istari by your words. When I was a child of eight months a prophecy was told saying that I would defeat the greatest dark wizard of my age. Sadly the prophecy was told to that very dark wizard and he came to my home killing my father and my mother in front of me. I was sent to my mothers sisters' home were they were very much against anything not human or normal." Harry told her of every time he was put to the test during his school years and how his rival became his mate. "Draco was my whole world till one summer three years ago; he disappeared never to be seen again. I always thought that his father had done something to him and I guess I got my answer before I killed him and came here."

Arwen gave him a hug and ran her hands through his hair in a soothing manner.

"But why do you avoid them, Harry?"

Harry grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Because Legolas makes me feel and Drelithur reminds me so much of Draco that it hurts. I feel like I betray Draco every time I react to them and it hurts, Arwen." Harry dropped her hand and stood up not wanting to talk about his past anymore. He turned to her one last time. "One thing is certain. If I had not come here I would have died they way I am from a broken heart. Even now I still expect that to happen, for every time I look at them my heart brakes even more."

He walked away with a sigh not noticing the silent tears travel down Arwens cheeks or the two set of eyes following out of the gardens.

--

The dinner that night was a big feast as Lady Galadriel and the return of Glorfindel to Rivendell. The Lady Galadriel did not seem surprised to see a new face but Glorfindel seemed a little too curious for Harry's taste. Legolas and Drelithur didn't seem too happy with his attention on Harry either if there looks were anything to go by.

"So, Harry, how are you liking Rivendell?" Glorfindel asked, sipping his wine.

He turned to him with a smile. "I love Rivendell, it is far better than my old home."

"And where is home, Harry?"

"…Very far away." He whispered and Glorfindel asked nothing more. Harry chose to study Lady Galadriel as she talked with Elrond. Something about her seemed familiar almost reminding him of Luna. He blinked.

"Lady Galadriel, are you a Seer?" He asked.

She turned to him with a knowing smile. "That I am, Harry James Potter."

He blinked, and then blushed. "I prefer to just go by Harry, milady."  
"She gave a melody of a laugh. "Of course, Harry. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Harry, might I ask how you knew she was a Seer?" Legolas inquired.

"An old friend of mine was a Seer, though she was a bit loony." He told him. Harry stood and bowed to Elrond and Galadriel. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but if you'll excuse me I am very tired."

Elrond nodded respectfully as he left and conversation once again started up.

--

Though tired Harry could not sleep so he decided to tour the gardens again. The moonlight filtered through the trees illuminating the plants and his skin glowed in the light. He chose to lean against a tall oak tree in the center of the garden and gazed at the moon.

The moon reminded him of Remus, who if he stuck to his word, was now in America with his wife Tonks and their son Teddy, his godson. Before the final battle he had convinced Remus to move with his family for there own safety and with great reluctance they had left.

_Oh, how I miss you Remus. My one regret was never getting to see your face or that of my godson._ Harry gave a sad sigh.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Harry looked up into the face of Drelithur. Panic and pain seized his heart.

"No I don't mind." The two sat in silence one wanting to give into his urges and the other wishing to just get away.

"Harry, why do you keep avoiding me?" Drelithur asked.

It was unavoidable and Harry was resided to his fate. "You know before I came here I was in love with some one. At first we hated each other and proclaimed each other rivals. But one year that all changed. I fell in love with him and he felt the same. The first time we were together I told him that I would never love another as he was my mate. Three years ago he disappeared and my heart broke. To this day it is still broken. I still love him." He took a shuddering breath. "Legolas makes me feel like I did with him and it hurts. You look exactly like him and that hurts."

Nothing but silence. "Did your mate have a name?"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy." He said with affection and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Soon Lady Galadriel had to leave back to her own kingdom. Harry was sad to see her go but he knew he would see her again.

As the days wore on Harry spent more and more time in the gardens. It wasn't only because he loved the peaceful feelings it gave off but mostly it was just to hide. He hid from his pain, he hid from Legolas and Drelithur, and he hid from everyone. The Valar had once told him that what a human would feel would be twice as much to an elf.

Harry fell into depression. When he at first thought of living after the war it had been envisioned with Draco at his side; he had pictured a small family sized house and cute child with black hair and grey eyes running around. Naturally it wasn't to be.

At the times that Harry disappeared, Arwen would become fearful that she would never see him again. She noticed that he became withdrawn, even more pale and his vibrant green eyes dulled. She noticed how he didn't eat as much at the tables and her fears would be brought forth in her mind.

As she walked the halls twisting her hands she spotted Legolas training in the court yard and went down to him.

"Legolas, you must help Harry. You are the only one that can help him. You and Drelithur." She pleaded with him.

He stopped his actions. He and his mate both noticed how Harry fell into depression. They too had a secret and by keeping it they were aiding his condition. He nodded to her. The swords were placed back in their places and he went to fetch his mate.

--

Harry was once again leaning against the tree, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. By the Valar, how did it turn out like this? He was tired, so very tired of living. Living without Draco did nothing to help either.

His conscious faded in and out and he could barely make out the fact that he was being lifted into strong arms.

"Let's take him home." He blacked out.

--

Hands running through his hair woke him. He blinked his eyes open to see the gray eyes of Drelithur gazing worriedly at him. On the other side of the bed sat Legolas cradling his hand.

"Why am I here?" He asked his voice close to being hollow.

Drelithur bit his lip but continued to pet his hair in a soothing manner. "You once told me your story now it is my turn."

"Before he begins, Harry, there is something that we must tell you. You are our mate, Harry. We wanted to wait to tell you but today we sensed that you were fading and we almost lost you." Legolas squeezed his hand.

"Mate?" No this couldn't be happening. His one and only was Draco not these two.

"Shh. It's alright, all will be explained shortly, but first…I was not originally from here. I too am from somewhere else. Like you I had someone precious too me but it was not always so as we were fighting each other constantly before we got together. We got together and we swore to each other that we would be each others mates not someone else's, but one day he told me not to go home to my father because felt that something bad would happen. I brushed aside his warnings, gave him one last kiss and then I left. I regret not listening to him as I'm sure when he found I was missing, he was in great pain. My father had cast a spell on me but the Valar had given me a second chance at living. At first when I met Legolas I was against being with him but then I remembered how my first mate would want me to be happy and I gave in."

Drelithur let his story soak into Harry and saw when comprehension began to show. Harry shook his head in denial. It wasn't true. Draco was dead.

He even voiced it. "You lie. Draco is dead. No matter how much you look like him you are not him." Unknown to Harry tears ran down his face.

"Its true, Harry. I am Draco, I'm still alive." He pulled Harrys other hand and placed it over his beating heart. "Shh, Harry, calm down."

"You lie. Lucius may not have told me in words before I killed him, but Draco is dead." Harry burst into full out sobs by now. Drelithur pulled Harry towards him and the distraught elf held a death grip on his robes his tears wetting the material. Drelithur rubbed his hands up and down his back.

Finally Harry's tears subsided and he sat back on the pillows. "Draco?" The blond nodded. Harry didn't know what to feel. He turned to Legolas. "Did you know?"

"I knew a little bit but not his name nor his love. I just knew that he had lost someone close to him." Harry lifted his hand.

"OW!" Draco rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Harry crossed his arms. "That was for not telling me, dragon."

"I will give you both a chance for I know how being alone feels and how the whole mate thing works, but on one condition." He told them.

Both blonds raised a brow. "Don't ever leave me. I hate being alone." Both nodded their heads and pulled him into a hug. Gray and light blue looked over black. Harry's heart was finally beginning to heal.

--

When Arwen heard the news she was ecstatic and happy for Harry but when it came to Legolas and Draco she gave them a thrashing of their life. Both elves never wanted to get on her bad side ever again and Harry laughed every time they saw her and run away. He was happy. He was healing.

They did the normal eight months of courting before asking Elrond for Harrys hand in the mating ceremony. Elrond had given them his blessing before asking Harry. They way they had to ask him were embarrassing on his part. Arwen had taken him to the heart of Rivendell, which was a large garden only more occupied by the elves. She had asked him to sit on the bench before she disappeared saying that she was going to get him a flower basket for him to pick flowers.

After two hours Harry was about to just get up and leave till he noticed that the surrounding elves began to gasp in surprise. He looked up to see Legolas and Draco each leading a horse towards him. Draco's horse was a pure white while Legolas' was that of black. Each horse was decorated with battle armor. He wished the ground would swallow him whole when he realized that they were headed straight for him.

They had stopped in front of him, each offering the reigns to him. He looked questioningly at both.

"We ask your hand in a mating ceremony to be given by your father, Lord Elrond. We offer these horses as a gift if you accept." Draco and Legolas stated together as they bowed at the waist.

Without hesitation and fighting a blush Harry took the reigns and the onlookers gave cheerful roar. Draco pulled him into a kiss then Legolas did the same.

Harry had never felt happier until Elrond did their ceremony. He now lay in bed with his mates, their arms wrapped around him, his face resting on Draco's chest and Legolas' chin resting his shoulder. He went to sleep with a healed heart and a future ahead of him, of them.

**Five years later**

"Lenar, it's time for dinner. You too, Rehail." Harry called. A small girl with ash-blond hair and gray-green eyes flew through the door with a black light eyed boy right her heals.

"Momma, when is Daddy and Papa suppose to get home." Lenar asked as she washed her hands.

Harry turned to her and kissed her forehead. "They will be home shortly. Now go set the table."

Both children did as their mother asked. Two blonds entered the home just as the table was set. Draco waltzed up to his children and kissed their foreheads as Legolas went to wrap his arms around a very pregnant Harry. Harry gave him a deep kiss in greeting.

"Has the little one been causing any problems, beloved?" Legolas whispered in his ear. He laughed.  
"No. They have been quit calm lately."  
"They?" Draco smirked.

"Yes. Arwen confirmed that I am having twins." Draco couldn't resist and walked up to his mate and kissed him while caressing his stomach. The babies kicked in greeting.

Harry's life was now complete. He had a future with Draco in it, another mate and children. Nothing could be better.


End file.
